friends_next_generation_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The One With All The Growing Up
"The One With All The Growing Up" is the first episode and the pilot of the first season of Friends: Next Generation. Synopsis The children of our beloved Friends, now have their own show, Friends: Next Generation. It's graduation and there's gonna be a party and Sophie and Mike Jr come back from England. Plot It starts with Emma with Rachel and Ross at Central Perk talking when Emma brings up that she wants to invite the "hottie" Ben to the Graduation Party and her parents look to her and say Ben is your half-brother when they realize Emma is talking about Ben Geller. After the theme song it goes to Joey and Erin's apartment when Erin comes out of her and Joey's room to be surprised with both men eating almost all the food and when Erin tells them to stop they just continue until she screams at them and the two put all the food back and go straight to there rooms. She comments that this happens everyday. It cuts to Monica and Chandler preparing for their Graduation party for Junior, Sophie, Mike Jr, Jack, Erica and Emma when Emma comes into the room asking the two if Ben really is her half-brother and they reply telling her it's true and telling the story of Carol, Ben and Ross; she storms out disgusted at what they tell her. The next scene shows Sophie, Mikey, Phoebe and Mike walking into the Coffee House and everyone starts to hug them and welcome them back. Phoebe and Mike ask what it was like when they were gone and the adults have their own conversations and reminiscence, the youngers turn and Sophie says that England was boring as hell they have their own conversation about the party and catch up like the adults. After the break it goes to Phoebe, Mike and the kids returning to their club,Temptation and Mikey asks if they should let the Graduation Party be here an they agree and Phoebe leaves to the back to call Ross and Rachel about it. Mike is left with the kids and starts to make a joke about the state of the club, when Sophie stops him mid-sentence and tells him that he's not funny and goes back to scrolling through her phone. Mike opens his mouth to say something then stops and goes upstairs to the apartment. It then cuts to a scene of Rachel and Emma choosing a dress for her to wear and Emma rejecting most of them for various reason and the Rachel gives up and gives her access to her closet, which results in Emma screaming and hugging her mother. Soon Junior runs into the room asking if someone got hurt and Rachel walks away into her room with Emma still hugging her and Junior leaves without question. In the club, Monica, Phoebe, Mike and Chandler are helping to set up the party and have conversation with them about England which results in a lot of bad jokes about Britain and English people, and Monica telling Chandler to stop being offensive. The next scene shows Emma, Junior, Sophie, Mikey, Erica and Jack all dressed up in there clothes for the party and their parents all crying and hugging, commenting on how grown-up they look whilst the kids groan and leave for the party. The party has started and all the people of school are there and having a great time as the parents look over and chaperon. Emma dances over to Ben and tries to talk to him asking if he knew they where related, he replies with yes and states that it was the reason why he always tried to shoot her down whenever she tried to flirt and Emma responds with a surprised "ooh". Frank Jr Jr comes in and tries to dance with Erica and the trips and falls over her which makes the two end up laughing and dancing together. The shot then pans to everyone dancing and Ross, Rachel, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Mike starting to tear up at the fact that they're all growing up. Cast Main Cast Jennifer Lawrence - Emma Geller-Green Amanda Seyfried - Erica Bing Sophie Austin - Sophie Hannigan Drew Roy - Joey "Junior" Tribbiani Jr Connor Jessup - Mike "Mikey" Hannigan Jr Chord Overstreet - Jack Bing Reoccurring Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Geller Courteney Cox - Monica Geller-Bing Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan Kristen Davis - Erin Tribbiani Matt Le Blanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Cole Sprouse - Ben Geller Jean-Luc Bilodeau - Frank Jr Jr Buffay Deborah Ann Woll - Leslie Buffay Lucy Hale - Chandler Buffay Category:Episodes Category:Season 1